The long-term objective is to gain information, which will be useful in designing culturally appropriate interventions for families who care for children with moderate to severe asthma. The specific aims of this study are: to compare family resources and family demands of African American and Euro-American parents of school-age children with moderate to severe asthma; to determine the relationship between family resources and family demands; and to examine both direct and moderating effects of family resources, family demands and family coping on family well-being. Asthma is the most common chronic disease in children and the documented disparities in the African American population underscore the significance of this study. Yet, little is known about family caregiving activities for a child with asthma. This three year descriptive, comparative, cross sectional study will be comprised of 150 families of children diagnosed with moderate to severe asthma. A convenience sample will be recruited from a health care agency, which serves children with moderate to severe asthma. The criteria for inclusion in the study are: the caregiving family contains at least one adult who shares a home with the care recipient and others and defines themselves as a family; the caregiving parent provides assistance with at least one health care management activity; the care recipient is a child between 6-to-11 years old living in the home with a diagnosis of asthma; and the caregiver must be able to read and speak English. The project coordinator will initially identify and recruit potential subjects for the study. Those wishing to participate will notify the coordinator giving her permission to release information to the PI. Each parent who agrees to participate will sign a consent form and upon completion of the questionnaires will be given a gift participation certificate. The long-term goal of this project is to be able to develop culturally sensitive nursing interventions for families/caregivers of children with asthma.